Many medical procedures are relatively intricate, requiring substantially simultaneous operation of numbers of complex pieces of equipment. In many cases the simultaneous operation is achieved by having two or even more physicians operating the equipment together, during a single procedure. Having more than one physician operating different pieces of equipment is expensive. In addition, a high level of communication between the different physicians is necessary in order for the multiple operations to be efficient.